Udara Panas tambah Cowo Dingin sama dengan ?
by solusviscus
Summary: apa jadinya kalau Hinata diam berdua dengan Gaara di udara yang panas ini? apakah akan terjadi sesuatu? baca buat cari tau! ;


Hot Weather + Cold Guy = ?

a/n: fic GaaHina pertama saya dan fic pertama saya dengan bahasa Indonesia.

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya. Kalau Naruto punya saya, pasti Gaara bakal jadi tokoh utama dan Hinata bakalan jadi ma Gaara.

* * *

Cuaca Suna yang panas dapat membakar kulit jika seseorang tidak melindunginnya. Tapi, udara panas Suna membuat orang-orang tergoda untuk melepas jubah mereka dan membiarkan teriknya matahari membakar kulit mereka. Hal ini merupakan sebuah dilemma untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Ia ingin melepas jaketnya karena udara sangat panas, tetapi ia juga tak mau kulitnya terbakar karena sinar matahari. Entah ia harus senang atau kesal karena berada di Suna. Kesal karena udara yang panas ini atau senang karena ia dapat bertemu dengan sang Kazekage Suna yang bisa ia sebut sebagai temannya…teman baik mungkin. Bagaimana Gaara yang dingin dan Hinata yang pemalu dapat berteman baik adalah suatu misteri bagi teman-teman mereka. Bahkan Temari, Kankurou dan Naruto pun tidak mengetahuinya. Itu hanya akan menjadi rahasia diantara Gaara dan Hinata. Hinata selalu tesenyum bila mengingat kejadian itu tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya bingung. Apakah Gaara selalu bersikap dingin terhadap semuanya? Mungkin.

Hinata hanya duduk diam sambil memandang langit. Ia berada di atap menara kazekage. Tempat dimana ia biasa betemu dengan Gaara kapanpun ia berkunjung ke Suna. Hinata hanya diam disana memikirkan banyak hal. Tentang desanya, klan-nya, tim-nya, dan…Gaara. Sebenarnya, Hinata mulai menyukai Gaara sejak mengetahui dirinya yang sekarang. Hinata tidak tahu kapan rasa suka itu mulai tumbuh, tapi Hinata tahu, bahwa ia mengagumi Gaara sama seperti ia mengagumi Naruto. Naruto mengajarkan Hinata untuk tidak pernah menyerah, sedangkan Gaara mengejarkan Hinata bahwa setiap orang dapat berubah, menjadi yang lebih baik.

Hinata telah lama merelakan Naruto. Ia tahu, ia sadar bahwa hati Naruto hanya untuk Sakura bahkan ketika Naruto mengatakan "Aku menganggap Sakura sebagai saudara", Hinata tahu Naruto hanya berbohong. Naruto hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai temannya, bahkan Hinata yakin Naruto telah melupakan 'pernyataan' cintanya. Hinata mengartikan begitu karena Naruto tidak pernah mengungkit masalah itu. Mungkin ia lupa. Yah, Hinata hanya dapat merelakan. Ia tidak bisa memaksa. Memaksa tidak ada di kamus seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Kemudian datanglah Gaara. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Gaara dapat mencuri hati Hinata yang pernah diberikan pada Naruto.

Sekarang yang ada di pikiran Hinata adalah seorang Kazekage termuda Suna. Sang Godaime-Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara. Apakah perasaan yang Hinata miliki hanyalah sekedar perasaan suka, kagum? Ataukah itu sudah berada pada tahap sayang? Atau mungkin….cin..ta? Wajah Hinata memerah seketika saat memikirkan itu. Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

000

Gaara membaca laporan yang tadi diberikan kepadanya. Kadang ia memikirkan kembali kenapa ia menerima tawaran menjadi kazekage. Oh ya, demi desanya. Kadang ia menyesal telah menerima jabatannya yang sekarang, ia berfikir mungkin menjadi anbu juga cukup. Kadang ia rindu dengan petualangan-petualangan yang didapatkannya semasa ia belum menjadi kazekage tapi Gaara tidak mau menukar apa yang telah ia lakukan dan dapatkan dengan apapun, terutama persahabatannya dengan dua orang shinobi konoha. Ia bersyukur telah bertemu Naruto, tapi ia lebih bersyukur karena telah bertemu Hinata. Hinata adalah orang yang telah mengajarkan Gaara tentang arti cinta. Mungkin orang lain tidak akan menyangka bahwa Gaara yang dingin ini memyimpan rasa untuk sang pewaris Hyuuga. Tapi hanya satu yang ia takutkan. Penolakan. Jika Hinata menolaknya, apakah hinata masih mau menjadi temang baik Gaara? Ketakutan akan kehilangan persahabatan Hinata-lah yang membuat sang pemimpin Suna ini tetap bersikap dingin walaupun ia berada didekan sang kunoichi Konoha.

Gaara diam diruangannya, dengan sabar menunggu Hinata. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Hinata datang ke Suna untuk memperbaharui perjanjian antara desanya dan Suna. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan perjanjian itu toh pada akhirnya isi perjanjian tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan isi perjanjian sebelum diperbaharui. Yang ia tunggu adalah kedatangan Hinata ke ruangannya. Hinata sudah terlambat dari waktu yang telah ditentukan. Hal ini membuat Gaara bingung. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah terlambat. Memutskan bahwa ia telah menunggu cukup lama, Gaara pun beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia yakin Hinata berada. Atap gedung kazekage.

000

Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata duduk disana. Ia tidak peduli jika panas matahari akan membakar kulitnya. Ia hanya menatap pemandangan desa Suna dari atap gedung kazekage. Jaket yang biasa ia kenakan tergeletak disampingnya. Mungkin nanti kulitnya akan terbakar, tapi Hinata tidak peduli.

000

Gaara melihatnya disana. Duduk sambil memandangi pemandangan Suna. Gaara menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak mengenakan jaketnya. Gaara kesal karena Hinata tidak memakai jaketnya. Bagaimana jika kulitnya terbakar? Apakah Hinata tidak memikirkan kondisi kulitnya yang sensitif itu? Gaara lalu memerintahkan pasirnya untuk memayungi Hinata agar panas matahari tidak akan membakar kulit wanita yang mencuri hatinya itu.

000

Hinata merasakan ada yang menghalangi sinar matahari ke dirinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas lalu mendapati pasir memayunginya. Terkejut, ia berdiri lalu membalikkan badan. Ia menemukan sang kazekage Suna berdiri dengan lengan terlipat didepan dadanya.

"K-kazekage-sama" Hinata membukuk dan memberi salam.

"Kau terlambat." Dua kata yang diucapkan Gaara memberikan berbagai perasaan ke Hinata. Senang, karena Gaara mau mencari dan menyusulnya. Malu dan takut, karena ia telah membuat Gaara menunggu lama dan takut Gaara marah padanya. Kecewa, karena Gaara mencarinya hanya karena urusan perjanjian.

"M-maafkan s-saya K-kazekage-sama." Hinata masih membukuk ketika mengucapkan itu. Ia tidak berani menatap muka Gaara.

"Gaara" Gaara berkata. Hinata menatapnya dengan bingung "Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu memanggilku Kazekage-sama. Cukup Gaara."

"Kau tidak marah karena aku terlambat?" Hinata bertanya. Gaara tidak menjawab. Bagaimana Gaara akan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak dapat marah kepada Hinata? Ia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu. Gaara berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambil jaket Hinata. Ia memakaikan jaket yang diambilnya ke pundak wanita dihadapannya.

"Kulitmu dapat terbakar jika kau tidak memakainya." Jelas Gaara. Hinata hanya dapat menunduk malu.

Mereka berdiri dibawah lindungan pasir Gaara. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Gaara menatap Hinata dalam-dalam, sedangkan gadis itu hanya menunduk malu. Ia tidak dapat mengangkat wajah untuk menatap mata pria dingin dihadapannya. Mereka hanya diam seperti itu tanpa kata-kata. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Disisi lain, Gaara sedang berperang dalam pikirannya. Apakah ia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis pemalu dihadapannya? Ia sadar wajah Hinata sudah sangat merah karena malu. Tapi Gaara seperti tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah gadis itu. Gaara masih berdebat dengan dirinya. Apakah ia harus menyatakan perasaannya sekarang?

"Hinata." Gaara memilih untuk memecah keheningan.

Jantung Hinata masih berdetak dengan cepat. Dengan malu, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah sang kazekage.

Gaara membuka mulut dan berkata "Kita harus segera ke ruang dewan. Para dewan Suna sudah menunggu."

Hati Hinata sedikit sakit dan ia kecewa karena Gaara tidak mengatakan apa yang sangat diharapkan oleh Hinata. Hinata hanya dapat memberi Gaara seulas senyum yang dipaksakan dan ia mengangguk.

Gaara mulai berpaling dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dalam hatinya, ia sedikit menyesal karena mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ia katakan. Tapi ia bertekad akan menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Entah nanti malam, esok atau kapan. Ia pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya. Gaara menunggu Hinata didekat pintu dan membiarkan gadis itu masuk ke gedung sebelum dirinya. Setelah Hinata masuk, Gaara menutup pintu yang menghubungkan ruang dalam gedung kazekage dengan atap yang akan dijadikan tempat dimana ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis yang berjalan dihadapannya.

* * *

a/n: ayo yang baca jangan baca aja, review atuh. anonymous review diterima kok. hehe


End file.
